In broadcasting, it is assumed to transmit as mixing a plurality of services having different image formats, for example, in different frame rates. For example, sports program are provided in a 120P service, other programs are provided in a 60P service, and the like.
Conventionally, regarding HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding), for example, it has been proposed a temporal scalability that hierarchical encoding is performed on image data of each picture which constitutes moving image data (see Non-Patent Document 1). The reception side can identify a hierarchy of each picture based on temporal ID (temporal_id) information which is inserted in a header of a NAL (Network Abstraction Layer) unit, and selective decoding can be performed for the hierarchies which correspond to its decode performance.